The present invention relates generally to clamping equipment, and in particular to a power-actuated vise jaw, which cycles rapidly between open/retracted and closed/extended positions for workpiece loading and unloading.
The prior art includes a wide variety of equipment and tools designed for clamping, gripping and securing various types of workpieces. For example, vises are available in various sizes and configurations for securing respective workpieces during manufacturing, fabricating, cutting, finishing, assembly and other operations requiring stability and secure positioning. A common prior art vise configuration includes fixed and movable jaws for engaging the workpiece and a threaded shaft mechanism for reciprocating the jaws when turned. Turning can be accomplished manually with a handle, or with a drive motor.
Certain types of manufacturing and fabrication operations involve repetitive steps whereby identical or similar parts are produced. For example, mass production manufacturing techniques typically utilize quantities of standardized components in the assembly of finished goods. The objectives of mass production manufacturing are generally to achieve efficiency, economy, consistency and quality through the effective application of modern manufacturing equipment and techniques. For example, xe2x80x9cmust-havexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cjust-in-timexe2x80x9d manufacturing management strategies are currently popular because of their potential for streamlining production by reducing labor costs and controlling inventory and equipment capital costs more efficiently. Manufacturers in general are under pressure to operate more efficiently by making more efficient use of labor, raw materials and tooling. In the current xe2x80x9cglobal economyxe2x80x9d, manufacturers are continually urged to operate more efficiently by doing xe2x80x9cmore with lessxe2x80x9d.
In machining, fabrication and assembly, commercial vises are in widespread use. Generally speaking, the applicable design objectives include secure clamping with a cost-effective device, fast unload/load cycling, operator safety and comfort, and efficient space utilization to accommodate assembly lines crowded with equipment and materials. Prior art vises, which operate manually with hand cranks, tend to be relatively inefficient in operation because operators must manually tighten and loosen the jaws on each individual workpiece for each load/unload cycle. Moreover, operators tend to become fatigued and can incur repetitive motion injuries. Such conditions tend to increase labor costs and reduce quality and consistency in mass production.
Power-driven vises have also been devised, but tend to be relatively complicated, expensive and/or inefficient from a cost point of view. Moreover, it may be difficult for a manufacturer to justify replacing equipment, such as production line vises, which operate satisfactorily, even if they are somewhat inefficient. Therefore, a retrofit solution, which retains the original equipment in place and adds a new component for greater efficiency and improved operation, has considerable appeal to many manufacturers, machine shops and other establishments which utilize vises in their operations.
Air compressors are commonly installed in manufacturing facilities. They provide the compressed air necessary for powering many tools and pieces of equipment. Therefore, driving a power-actuated vise jaw with compressed air is desirable because it would enable existing compressors and air distribution systems to be effectively utilized in many manufacturing facilities.
Heretofore there has not been available a power-actuated vise jaw with the advantages and features of the present invention.
In the practice of the present invention, a power-actuated jaw is provided for a vise. The actuated jaw includes a housing adapted for mounting on the movable jaw of the existing vise after the original movable jaw contact member is removed. A force transfer mechanism is located generally within the housing and includes a sliding force transfer subassembly and a pivoting force transfer subassembly, which cumulatively transfer a longitudinal force from a linear actuator mounted on the housing to a transverse force, and finally to a longitudinal force advancing a movable contact member into engagement with a workpiece. The linear actuator can comprise a pneumatic piston-and-cylinder unit mounted on the housing. The actuated jaw provides relatively fast load/unload cycles for workpieces.